


Mai ʻō ā ō nou : Da qui a te

by skyearth85



Series: Lo Stato dell'Aloha [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character(s), Undercover as a Couple, not so
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: Sotto copertura come coppia in una romantica crociera delle isole, Steve e Danny devono capire se quei sentimenti che hanno finalmente esplicitato possono portare a un rapporto romantico duraturo (ovvero, il seguito di "Hele Nele Hope : Andata senza ritorno").





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Cover art] Mai 'o a o nou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662411) by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p). 



> In linea di massima canon 5 stagione meno le ultime due puntate.  
> Importante: non sono mai stata alle Hawaii e questa storia l’ho scritta con guide turistiche e siti internet, quindi sarà piena di errori e imperfezioni.  
> Le immagini non sono mie e sono solo per uso didattico (XD).  
> Ringrazio la Triade Amorosa per il lavoro svolto anche quest'anno con il BBI e p_will che come sempre è carissimissima e mi ha preparato una [bellissima cover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8662411).

_ _

_Moku Kuko_ , qualcosa che si poteva vagamente tradurre come _Nave del Desiderio_.  
Era esattamente come la dipingeva la brochure che la compagnia aveva mandato all'ufficio della Five-0: bella, scintillante al sole e grande senza essere enorme a differenza della maggior parte delle navi da crociera.

Steve e Danny avevano appena finito di assistere all'esercitazione di salvataggio e stavano tornando in cabina, dove un'ora prima avevano lasciato in fretta e furia le valigie prima di recarsi sui ponti. In quel momento la nave stava uscendo dalla baia di Honolulu, lasciando l'isola di Oahu e facendo rotta verso l'isola di Kauai.  
Il programma del primo giorno era molto leggero, lasciava tutto il tempo agli ospiti di sistemarsi e prendere confidenza con la nave.  
Non che Steve non avesse già memorizzato tutta la planimetria e la maggior parte delle stanze, ma dal vivo, invece che in foto, era una cosa diversa.

 

Per esempio l'atrio era più grande e luminoso di quello che si era aspettato. Ed era anche il posto in cui si erano dati appuntamento con Gerald Standson, un uomo sulla cinquantina, nonché l'unica persona tra i membri dell'equipaggio che sapeva esattamente il motivo per cui erano lì. L'uomo era anche la persona che doveva riconsegnargli le valige con la loro attrezzatura (pistole e distintivi inclusi).  
L'uomo aveva anche consegnato loro dei pass che gli avrebbero permesso di muoversi in quasi tutta la nave. Steve ammirò la nonchalance con cui si era mosso davanti a tutti.  
"Ho visto che vi hanno assegnato la stanza 148, una con i letti uniti." Osservò in tono discorsivo l'uomo. "Posso ancora assegnarvene un'altra con i letti separati." Aggiungendo, "più coppie di quello che si pensa dormono in letti separati a causa di cicli del sonno non conciliabili."  
"Confermo. " Annuì Danny. L’uomo gli aveva anticipato di non prendere sul personale la sua preferenza per il divano. Aveva dormito sul divano parecchie notti anche quando le cose tra lui e Rachel funzionavano alla grande.  
"No, grazie." Fu la cortese, ma decisa risposta di Steve. "Ho tutta l'intenzione di godermi questa crociera dividendo un unico letto con il mio fidanzato."  
Danny sollevò la mano, fino a mostrare all'uomo l'anello. "Siamo ancora nella fase luna di miele." E scoppiarono a ridere tutti e due.

La cabina che la compagnia di navigazione aveva riservato alla Five-0 sembrava piuttosto confortevole. Non troppo dissimile da una stanza d'albergo a 4 stelle, aveva un bagno con toilette, doccia e vasca separate, un armadio cabina, una sorta di separé tra la zona giorno (con divano, poltroncine e televisione) e letto, nonché una piccola terrazzina con giusto lo spazio per due sdraio.

 

"Visto che stiamo lavorando principalmente per loro, potevano sprecarsi un po' di più." Brontolò Danny che aveva visto il lusso di alcune delle stanze degli altri ospiti sul sito della compagnia.  
"Con il nostro stipendio di funzionari pubblici è già molto strano che possiamo essere qui." Gli ricordò Steve.  
La loro presenza era stata giustificata con una delle promozioni lampo che la compagnia faceva sempre un paio di volte all'anno (e che nonostante il forte sconto non molti potevano comunque permettersi).  
Danny sbuffò, ma come il corpo toccò il materasso, "Oh mio Dio, questo letto è fantastico!" Iniziò a schiacciare i palmi delle mani sulla superficie del copriletto, ma non soddisfatto, scoprì le lenzuola a controllo del materasso. "Che cos'è, lattice, memory?"  
"Non ne ho idea."  
"Aspetta, per me è quella spugna che usano gli astronauti, come si chiama... ah sì, tempur." Il fatto che Danny fosse così esperto degli arredi per la casa non finiva mai di stupirlo (quando era stato trascinato in giro per negozi per prendere le suppellettili per la casa dove Danny risiedeva attualmente, aveva ricevuto una lezione su lenzuola e spessore e denari e cotoni, che gli metteva ancora i brividi). "Mh, no, aspetta, troppo rigida per il tempur, credo proprio che sia memory foam."  
Steve decise che la scelta più saggia era di lasciarlo indagare e di mettersi a disfare le valigie, perché se non batteva in velocità Danny, sarebbe finito confinato in un micro angolo dell'armadio e dei cassettini, vista la quantità di roba che l'altro si era portato a presso.  
Per fortuna non avevano dovuto litigare per il lato del letto: Steve aveva occupato la parte sinistra, mentre il caos già regnava sul lato destro di Danny.  
Quella mattina, non appena arrivati, avevano avuto solo il tempo per lasciare in cabina le valigie, prima di dover recarsi velocemente all'esercitazione di sicurezza obbligatoria.  
E adesso Steve aveva voglia di farsi una bella nuotata. "Ehi."  
Danny si bloccò nel suo mettere in caos l'ordine. "Ehi." Gli rispose con un piccolo sorriso.  
"C'è una bella piscina qui fuori." Tentò Steve, non sapendo come approcciare la cosa.  
"Mhmh." Annuì Danny. "Mi stai chiedendo di poter andare?"  
Steve fece spallucce. Non era proprio che gli stava chiedendo il permesso, ma dopo quello che c'era stato tra di loro la sera prima, Steve non voleva che Danny pensasse che voleva prendere le distanze. Steve desiderava solo perdersi per un po' nell'acqua e nel movimento del suo corpo, senza dover pensare a null'altro, non alla missione, non a Danny o al resto della sua ohana (che tra figli, mariti e parenti era sempre un po' sotto pressione). Sospirò, i sentimenti erano una cosa così complicata.  
"Vai pure avanti Acquaman, io ti raggiungo dopo, ok?"

Steve non era l'unico nuotatore della prima ora. Nella grande vasca in coperta c'era già un altro uomo che stava macinando vasche. Lo osservò per qualche minuto e stabilì che doveva essere un ex militare, probabilmente qualche corpo speciale. Aveva un modo di muoversi in acqua molto calcolato che un ex SEAL non poteva non riconoscere.  
Ma Steve non era lì per socializzare, non almeno in quel momento. S'immerse e lasciò che ogni pensiero sparisse.

Vedere Danny in maglietta e pantaloncini gli faceva sempre uno strano effetto. "Da quando sei lì?" gli chiese Steve, che l'aveva notato tra una vasca e l'altra. L'orologio gli stava dicendo che era in acqua da quasi tre quarti d'ora.  
"Una decina di minuti." E sembrava apprezzare che Steve fosse uscito dalla vasca senza usare le scalette.  
Danny se ne stava rilassato sulle sdraio con materasso a bordo vasca con un e-book reader in mano e un cocktail affianco.  
"Non pensavo che usassi i libri elettronici." Osservò Steve incuriosito, sedendosi sulla sdraio vicina. Quando era stato a casa sua aveva notato la pila di libri cartacei saccheggiati dalla biblioteca.  
"Ovviamente preferisco i cartacei, ma bisogna riconoscere che quelli elettronici sono molto più comodi in vacanza."  
"E cosa stai leggendo di bello?" Gli chiese Steve curioso.  
"Un giallo ovviamente." Gli sorrise compiaciuto Danny. "Un senatore romano che durante il regno dell'imperatore Claudio indaga su omicidi, furti, congiure… sono diversi libri, slegati ma con gli stessi personaggi. Carini, molto all'Agatha Christie, ma con quel tocco di modernità che li rende piacevoli senza essere anacronistici."  
"Ci darò un'occhiata allora." Sembrava una lettura interessante.  
"Non ci sono sparatorie o esplosioni, _Steven_." Lo prese in giro (o almeno sperava che lo stesse prendendo in giro) il compagno.  
"Molto spiritoso, _Daniel_."  
In quel momento il compagno silenzioso di vasche di Steve uscì. E aveva un'aria familiare.  
Non solo nel portamento (tutto confermava la sua prima impressione), ma anche il volto e la conformazione fisica (alto, fisico asciutto ma muscoloso, biondo, occhi chiari). Steve non riusciva in quel momento a collegarlo di preciso, ma quell'uomo l'aveva già visto da qualche parte.  
"...Steve? Steve, tutto bene?"  
"Mh? Oh scusa, mi... mi è sembrato di vedere qualcuno che conoscevo, ma non ricordo dove." Gli rispose sincero.  
"Problemi?" Gli chiese subito in allarme Danny.  
"Cosa? No, no." Lo rassicurò. "Nessun problema." La DADT faceva parte del passato e quindi se anche era qualcuno con cui aveva servito, non gli importava più di molto (anche perché era altamente probabile che anche lui fosse lì accompagnato con un uomo).  
"Ok." Danny gli passò il proprio cocktail. "Se vuoi puoi finirlo, basta che poi vai a prendermene un altro."  
Steve ridacchiò. "Che gentile."  
"Conto di rilassarmi il più possibile in questa vacanza, tesoro." E come un gatto si stiracchiò sulla sdraio. "Se fai il bravo ti lascerò mettermi la crema solare."  
"Se faccio il bravo?"  
Per tutta risposta Danny si tolse la maglietta.  
Improvvisamente la prospettiva della crema solare si era fatta molto interessante.  
Steve era stato attratto da Danny fin dall'inizio della loro conoscenza, ma col trascorrere degli anni, l'aspetto fisico della loro relazione era quasi passato in secondo piano (anche se questo non significava che non trovasse il sedere di Danny l'ottava meraviglia del mondo). La sera prima era stato travolto dai fatti per registrare una cosa: "Hai meno peli."  
Danny fece spallucce. "Mi dici sempre che ho il pelo di Chewbacca, ho pensato di" passò distrattamente una mano sul petto, "sistemarmi un po'."  
Steve deglutì. "Ok." Non che Steve avesse avuto un vero problema con la peluria di Danny, era solo che adesso si poteva vedere meglio la definizione del petto dell'uomo. Tra cui i due deliziosi capezzoli che Steve non vedeva l'ora di fare nuovamente suoi.  
"Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo. Siamo in un luogo pubblico." Lo rimproverò Danny, che era arrossito.  
"Guardarti come?"  
"Come se-" ma Steve lo interruppe con un bacio.  
"Come se ti volessi come non ho mai voluto nessun altro?" Gli sussurrò, in un misto tra imbarazzo, seduzione e affetto.  
Danny annuì, anche lui un po' in imbarazzo, ma con un piccolo sorriso così dolce che Steve si sentì il cuore in gola e in mezzo alle gambe. "Vado a fare ancora qualche vasca."  
Danny sbuffò. "Così, tanto per cambiare, devo andare a prendere da me un altro cocktail."

"-e questo mi tira un gancio con il destro che vedo le stelle!" Steve adorava raccontare quella scena del primo giorno che si erano conosciuti. Soprattutto se il suo pubblico era composto da due simpatiche signore sulla sessantina, ancora piuttosto piacenti.  
"Posso assicurare che se lo meritava." Protestò scocciato Danny, le cui guance rosse però erano dovute soprattutto al sole che aveva preso nel pomeriggio (ehi, Steve aveva messo la crema ovunque, non era colpa sua se Danny si era limitato a una crema 50 per il viso).  
Il primo giorno di navigazione era passato tranquillo e i poliziotti si erano goduti il relax che la loro copertura comportava. Avevano approfittato del pranzo a buffet per testare le loro card e studiare meglio la nave. Avevano esplorato la piccola zona shopping che conteneva una farmacia, due negozi di vestiti, uno di elettronica e un supermarket, il tutto naturalmente di alto livello, in linea con il target della crociera. Strategicamente la farmacia era ben rifornita di materiale utile per le vite sessuali dei suoi ospiti (profilattici, gel, dental dam, vibratori, strap on, etc.... tutti in confezioni molto discrete e raffinate). Steve sperava ardentemente di avere la necessità di visitarlo.  
Poi erano rientrati in cabina e si erano preparati per la cena. Data la bella giornata, avevano optato per il grill in coperta.  
Solo che non erano stati gli unici ad avere la stessa idea e quasi tutti i posti erano già occupati. Avevano trovato un tavolo per sei occupato solo da una coppia di signore e queste gentilmente li avevano lasciati sedere.  
Tra un'ordinazione e l'altra avevano iniziato a chiacchierare.  
"Oh mamma!" Luise, la rossa di capelli, era la più curiosa delle due e aveva passato la serata a interrogarli sul loro lavoro. "Scintille dal primo incontro!"  
La mora, Christy, Christine, o una variante simile, si limitò a sorridere divertita.  
"Il nostro primo incontro invece è stato... semplicemente inaspettato, non è vero tesoro?" Esclamò Luise. Per quanto la rossa fosse un po' civettuola, era innegabile che la compagna aveva la sua più totale devozione. Lo si capiva da piccoli gesti, dal cercare subito lo sguardo dell'altra per condividere ogni cosa.  
"Ci..." Christy prese la mano di Luise tra le sue. "Ci siamo conosciute durante il divorzio del figlio di Luise. Io sono un avvocato specializzato in stato di famiglia, lei lo aveva accompagnato un paio di volte nel mio studio e... io l'ho notata." Fece spallucce. "Poco professionale, ma l'ho invitata subito a bere qualcosa."  
"Mi ha colto totalmente di sorpresa!" Esclamò l'altra donna. "È successo quattro anni fa. Io ero vedova da tre anni e non ero mai uscita con qualcuno che non fosse il mio Lewis, sapete eravamo fidanzati dal liceo, e da una donna poi! Ma... be' credo che quando è la persona giusta, l'unica cosa che puoi fare è prendere al volo la felicità, no?"  
Le due donne si guardarono negli occhi, per un attimo perse nel loro mondo e nei loro ricordi. Luise depositò un piccolo bacio in un gesto affettuoso sulle labbra dell'amata prima di riportare la loro attenzione al tavolo. "Questo è il nostro viaggio di nozze." Aggiunse sorridendo come una ragazzina.  
Steve la trovò bellissima. "Congratulazioni." Gli augurò di cuore.  
"Congratulazioni." Commentò gentile, ma un po' più asciutto Danny.  
"E voi due?" Chiese ancora Luise. "Viaggio di nozze, di piacere-?"  
"Di piacere." Rispose subito Danny. "No-non siamo assolutamente vicini all'altare. Stiamo insieme solo da un paio di mesi."  
"Anche se siamo partner da 5 anni." Ci tenne a precisare Steve.  
"Oh, scusate, ho visto gli anelli..." Luise era chiaramente in imbarazzo, avendo colto la nota di panico nel tono di Danny.  
Steve le fece cenno che era tutto a posto. "È vero che non siamo minimamente vicini all'altare, ma data la nostra storia, abbiamo un rapporto molto più profondo di una coppia che sta insieme da poco tempo come noi due." Sorrise a Danny. "Molte persone che ci conoscono credono che eravamo sposati ancora prima che ci mettessimo assieme."  
Danny scosse la testa divertito. "Non me ne parlare." Si avvicinò all'altra coppia come a condividere un segreto. Steve notò come tutte e due le donne si erano leggermente avvicinate, curiose. "Una donna con cui uscivo aveva preso piuttosto in simpatia l'ex ragazza di Steve, e c'era stato un periodo in cui uscivamo spesso in quattro, e più e più volte abbiamo dovuto specificare chi stava con chi." In effetti era stato piuttosto buffo con il senno di poi. "Hanno notato prima di noi quello che c'era." Avevano deciso di vendere la loro relazione in quella maniera, sarebbe stato complesso spiegare che stavano testando le acque da neanche un giorno.  
"Quando siamo sul lavoro non li mettiamo, ma..." Danny giochettò un po' con il suo. "quando finiamo il turno, mi piace portarlo." Sorrise alle due donne. "E' un segno tangibile del nostro legame." Aggiungendo, "in titanio, perché questo animale è un pericolo pubblico."  
Le donne risero, Danny invece guardò Steve con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

"Stai dormendo?" Steve sentì provenire dalla sua destra.  
L'uomo si girò verso l'amico. "Tentavo."  
"È piuttosto strano questo movimento." Si lamentò Danny, indicando tutto attorno a sé. Il mare era un po' agitato quella sera e il movimento delle onde percepibile anche se non troppo fastidioso.  
"Stai scherzando? Non hai mai provato una nave militare: è quasi insopportabile all'inizio."  
"Buona cosa allora che non mi sono mai arruolato."  
In effetti Danny non era decisamente portato per la carriera militare. "In effetti la cieca e soprattutto silenziosa obbedienza sarebbe potuto essere un problema."  
"Spiritoso." Ma era divertito anche lui.  
Danny si mise anche lui sul fianco e si avvicinò al corpo di Steve fino a riuscire a baciarlo. "Ehi.  
"Ehi." Con la mano destra Steve gli accarezzò il volto. "È stata una piacevole giornata, non trovi? "  
"Già. Anche se siamo qui in missione. " Gli ricordò Danny.  
"Certo, ma è carino che per una volta non cercano di spararci."  
"Per il momento."  
Certo che Danny non riusciva proprio a vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno, pensò Steve.  
Danny tornò a bacialo, e con il peso del proprio corpo, lo fece stendere sulla schiena. Steve sentì la mano scivolargli lungo la gamba, fino all'interno coscia. "Posso?" Chiese Danny.  
Steve non si fidò di rispondere, limitandosi a un gesto di assenso che evidentemente Danny percepì anche al buio.  
L'uomo portò la mano in mezzo alle gambe di Steve, ma non spostò i pantaloni con cui Steve si era messo a letto. Iniziò un lento, ma deciso, movimento contro il sesso dell'altro.  
Nonostante la barriera del pigiama, fece venire Steve mentre gli baciava il collo, la guancia e l'orecchio che Steve neanche sapeva che fosse una sua zona erogena.  
Steve fece per ricambiare, ma Danny lo bloccò, "Un'altra volta." e lo baciò nuovamente.  
Si tolse i pantaloni del pigiama, ma non aveva voglia di alzarsi per prendere un cambio. Si strinse al corpo di Danny e il sonno lo colse quasi subito.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ho un'osservazione da farti: visto che i nostri cattivi di turno sono _sulla_ nave, mi spieghi perché abbiamo un programma di viaggio in cui passeremo la maggior parte del tempo _fuori_ dalla nave?" Perché dal foglio che Steve gli aveva dato non sembrava proprio che avrebbero passato molto tempo sull'imbarcazione.  
Prova: quel giorno avevano la sveglia alle 5 (5.15 per Danny, dato il wc unico), colazione alle 5.40 e partenza alle 6 in direzione del Waimea Canyon, una delle maggiori attrazioni dell'isola di Kaua'i.  
"Danno, nessuno passa tanto tempo sulla nave in questo genere di crociere." Gli disse con il suo migliore (peggiore) tono da Comandante, come se stesse comunicando un'ovvietà ai comuni mortali. Era il tono che più di tutti gli faceva voglia di spaccargli la faccia.  
"Oh, e sentiamo, a quante crociere hai partecipato in vita tua?" Precisando "crociere come questa, capisci, turisti, gente comune insomma."  
Steve sbuffò infastidito. "Se non facciamo più escursioni possibili, daremo nell'occhio." Allargò le braccia, spazientito. "Andiamo, obiettivamente, è più sospetto se stiamo sulla nave tutto il giorno o se facciamo un numero congruo di escursioni?"  
"Ok, ok," cedette Danny, "facciamole queste escursioni. Ma!" Lo bloccò mentre stava già esultando, "mi riservo il diritto di veto."  
"Daaann-o!" Piagnucolò come un moccioso l'uomo.  
"Ste-veen!" Lo sfotté a tono l'altro.  
Steve mise il broncio per qualche secondo, ma si riprese subito, troppo eccitato per la giornata programmata. "Va be', dopo che abbiamo concluso questa noiosa conversazione, possiamo prepararci per oggi?"  
"Perché cosa c'è- Steve!" Quel figlio di buona spia voleva veramente farlo camminare così tanto?  
"Dai, dai!" Aveva iniziato a saltellare come un bambino.  
Oh, Danny aveva intenzione di ripristinare i sacrifici umani al vulcano se quello sarebbe stato trend per la missione.

Durante la notte la nave era arrivata al Nawiliwili Harbour, il porto della piccola città di Lihu'e, la città di passaggio per l'esplorazione dell'isola. La compagnia di navigazione aveva un ricco programma di gite (per fortuna tutte incluse nel pacchetto crociera, altrimenti si sarebbero indebitati fino al collo visto che a differenza di Steve Danny sapeva il costo medio per questo genere di attività) e avevano optato per un'escursione al Waimea Canyon per la mattinata e quindi si erano messi ordinatamente in fila per prendere il pullman insieme a una ventina di altri crocieristi.

Danny era ancora troppo assonnato per godere a pieno del splendido paesaggio che la natura dell'isola di Kaua'i gli offriva dalla finestra, ma poteva chiaramente percepire l'eccitazione di Steve.  
"Ti vedo contento." Commentò sonnacchioso.  
Steve annuì, con quel suo sorriso raggiante a bocca chiusa che gli illuminava il volto (e lo faceva assomigliare a un cane scodinzolante). "Ci sono già stato, in gita alle medie."  
Mh? Quello era interessante. "Sei venuto in gita al Canyon?"  
"Canyon, North Shore, Hanalei, pagaiata lungo il Wailua, tutto il Kalalau Trail," aggiungendo "stai tranquillo noi non lo faremo." Gli sembrava entusiasta. "Sono più di vent'anni che non ci torno, sono proprio curioso di vedere se è come me lo ricordavo."  
Danny guardò fuori dal finestrino. La vegetazione lussureggiante che passavano era magnifica, ma al tempo stesso, nonostante fosse alle Hawaii da cinque anni, continuava a farlo sentire un po' a disagio.  
"Perché siamo dovuti alzarci così presto, " protestò Danny, "non potevamo venirci nel pomeriggio?" Avrebbero potuto venire con l'escursione successiva.  
"Danno, devi prendere l'orario giusto altrimenti trovi nebbia."  
"Nebbia? Che diavoleria è mai questa? Steve, mi avevi promesso un paradiso, non c’è la nebbia in paradiso!"  
L'altro scoppiò a ridere."Kaua'i è un paradiso, ma c'è la nebbia anche qui se vieni tardi e l'aria si riscalda." Steve si alzò e tirò giù dallo zaino nel portabagagli due flaconcini di crema solare. Passò a Danny quella totale e tenne per se quella media. "Inizia a metterti la crema che così quando arriviamo non perdiamo tempo."  
Danny obbedì, non senza aver protestato di essere trattato come un bambino.

_Certo che la vista ripaga di tutto_ , fu il pensiero di Danny. Dopo un'ora di strada erano arrivati al parcheggio e da lì, dopo essersi spruzzati anche l'antinsetto, si erano recati al punto d'osservazione più turistico del Canyon.  
"Wow, che paesaggio." Disse ad alta voce.  
"Già. Ho visto anche il Gran Canyon ma non c'è paragone."  
"Gran Canyon? Con gli indiani e i cowboy?"  
Steve scosse il capo. "No, con qualcosa che dovevo fare di classificato in Arizona." Lo sguardo dell'uomo si fece malinconico. "Visto che eravamo solo a qualche ora di distanza io e Freddie abbiamo approfittato di mezza giornata di libertà per andare a vederlo." Riprendendosi. "Però il Gran Canyon è in un deserto, non c'è paragone con questa natura incontaminata."  
_Uh_. Freddie, uno degli argomenti tabù con Steve. Uno di quegli argomenti su cui Danny non sapeva come comportarsi. Prese la mano di Steve tra le sue e gli diede una leggera ma decisa stretta, in un gesto che voleva dire _ehi, guarda che sono qui e ti capisco e se vuoi sfogarti hai il mio orecchio ma se non vuoi parlarne per me sta bene_.  
Complesso come discorso ma l’altro sembrò capirlo perché ricambiò con un malinconico, ma sincero, sorriso.

Da quando erano partiti avevano percorso quattro trail dai nomi evocativi incontrando fiori colorati, uccelli che zompettavano in mezzo ai cespugli (sembravano delle gallinelle), caprette selvatiche, cartelli che invitavano a riflettere sulla fragilità dell'ecosistema, cartelli che ricordavano ai turisti tutti i modi imprevedibili in cui avrebbero potuto perdere la vita o ferirsi gravemente e via discorrendo. Ma erano finalmente arrivati alla loro meta: le Waipo'o Falls.

"Però, niente male." Dovette ammettere Danny. Aveva intravisto qualche cosa lungo la strada che avevano preso per avvicinarsi, ma da sotto era piuttosto magnifica. E si trattava solo di una parte delle cascate, Steve aveva optato per una delle pozze più piccole, ma meno insidiose.  
"Abbiamo avuto fortuna. Pensa che quando ci sono venuto in gita non c'era.” Commentò Steve.  
"Scusa? In che senso non c'era? "  
"Non c’è sempre, " Gli spiegò Steve. "è legata all'acqua e quindi dipende se la stagione è secca o umida. Abbiamo avuto fortuna."  
"Fammi capire, mi hai fatto venire fin qui-"  
"Sapendo che c'erano. " Lo interruppe. "Ho chiesto prima di venire fino a qui. " Gli diede un bacio scherzoso sulla fronte. "Non ti farei mai fare sforzi inutili, _tesoro_ , non temere." Lo baciò nuovamente, casto, ma con più intento. "Ho altri progetti per farti fare un po' di moto. " Lo provocò.  
"Animale. "  
Steve rise divertito. "Dai, vieni, abbiamo un programma impegnativo, non voglio fare tardi e perdere il giro!"

Per pranzo avevano deciso di comprare alcuni panini presi in uno dei bar del parco e intanto che aspettavano gli altri turisti al punto di ritrovo avevano visitato la piccola mostra al centro visite dedicata all’ecosistema delle isole.

Erano seduti sulle panchine in attesa dei pullmini quando Danny notò un dato insolito. "Come mai abbiamo avuto un programma mattutino così rilassante?" O quanto meno non massacrante come erano solitamente le scampagnate organizzate da un ex aspirante Rambo.  
Steve, che aveva gli occhi chiusi a riposo, aggrottò il volto. "Ti stai lamentando che per una volta non ti sto facendo stancare?"  
"Quando ciò è sospetto, sì. " Gli rispose sinceramente Danny. "Abbiamo in programma surf nel pomeriggio, e nella tua testa non del tutto a bolla, non è qualcosa che meriti il non-sforzo mattutino."  
L'uomo sorrise. "Rilassati Danno. Una bella nuotata alla North Shore di quest'isola e vedrai che sarai come rinato."

 La North Shore ad Hanalei Bay era una conca formata da più spiagge, dove ogni spiaggia aveva i suoi frequentatori. La particolare forma faceva sì che l'intensità delle onde variava notevolmente e quindi che a ogni spiaggia corrispondeva un grado di difficoltà per i surfisti.  
Visto che tutta la baia era piena di baracchini colorati, avevano affittato a un prezzo da squali due tavole da surf e si erano diretti verso le onde.  
Danny sapeva che Steve si stava fortemente limitando, si erano infatti fermati alla spiaggia chiamata The Bowl, dove le onde non erano mai troppo forti, ma era carino che l'altro gli tenesse compagnia. Anche se era un ladro di onde.  
"Lo faccio per aiutarti!" Che bugiardo che era… bugiardo e con la mania del controllo.  
Comunque, dopo un'oretta erano tornati a riva, ringraziato la coppia che aveva tenuto sotto controllo la loro roba e raccolto tutto per recarsi all'epico The Point ( _"È sarcasmo quello che sento, Danno?"_ ), la spiaggia con le onde più imponenti, quella dove solo i surfisti più esperti si avventuravano (o ex Navy Seal che non accettavano di essere molto prossimi alla quarantina).

 

Danny aveva deciso di passare la surfata tardo pomeridiana, era già piuttosto stanco e, nonostante gli anni passati sotto la guida di Kono, non se la sentiva di provare quelle onde piuttosto minacciose.  
Inutile dire che Steve era già in acqua e pronto a sfidare Poseidone in persona se necessario.  
Danny aveva deciso per la propria sanità mentale che avrebbe guardato il meno possibile.  
Vide Steve cavalcare fin da subito un'onda piuttosto impressionante e ribaltarsi.  
Ok, era il caso di tirare fuori il reader e finire di leggere la biografia sulla signora Roosevelt che Grace gli aveva consigliato.

"Non dirmi che ti sei addormentato!" Arrivò all’orecchio di Danny. L'uomo si era addormentato all'ombra di uno dei pochi alberi in riva alla spiaggia. "Danny, non puoi stare all'ombra!"  
Era quella la voce fastidiosa di Steve? Sì, era la voce della fonte di molti suoi mal di testa.  
"Che problema c'è? Fa caldo e non avevo voglia di mettermi la crema nuovamente."  
Certo che Steve tutto bagnato non cessava mai di essere uno spettacolo. Aveva degli addominali che facevano sbavare Danny come poche cose al mondo, delle braccia che avevano una fan page su facebook (e Danny tristemente non stava scherzando) e poi… be', era bellissimo, adorabile e Danny lo amava. Quando non voleva spaccargli la testa a sassate.  
"Sei un vecchio anziano brontolone."  
Per tutta risposta Danny si stiracchiò come un gatto e si girò a pancia in giù. “Svegliami quando dobbiamo andare via.”  
Steve disse qualcosa, ma Danny si stava già riaddormentando e quindi non la registrò.

 Avevano perso la penultima navetta. Tra una battuta e l'altra anche Steve si era rilassato sulla spiaggia e alla fine si erano addormentati tutti e due. Quando avevano visto l'ora, era troppo tardi per prendere l'ultimo trasporto che li avrebbe fatti rientrare per cena. Per fortuna che c'era un'ultima navetta che partiva la sera, anche se significava rimanere a cena ad Hanalei. Poco male, Danny aveva le recensioni date da Adam.  
"Aspetta, mi stai proponendo un deli che serve cibo hawaiano?" Steve era incredulo.  
"Sì. Me l'ha raccomandato Adam, e visto che sa le mie perplessità sulla vostra cucina tradizionale, confido che ne abbia tenuto conto quando mi ha suggerito questo posto." Il Kilauea Fish Market non serviva alcolici, ma aveva un fantastico pollo al barbecue coreano e avevano deciso di buttarci dentro anche degli enormi involtini ahi.  
"Non so cosa sto mangiando, ma è buonissimo." Concesse Danny.  
"Si tratta-"  
"No, no. " Lo bloccò Danny. "Quando dico non so cosa sto mangiando, significa che non voglio saperlo." Inghiottì. "Perché se lo so, poi mi pento, quindi, muto."  
Steve fece segno di tirare la zip tra le labbra.

Dopo aver finalmente preso la corriera, erano rientrati sulla nave.  
Steve era dovuto correre in bagno e Danny ne aveva approfittato per usare il wi-fii e salutare Grace.  
Quando dopo essersi dati il cambio Danny uscì dal bagno, fu accolto da un deliziosamente nudo Steve. Un deliziosamente nudo Steve addormentato.  
Sospirò. Chiuse la luce e lo raggiunse in letto. Lo coprì con una copertina leggera che avevano deciso di lasciare a portata di mano. Valutò se mettersi a leggere ancora qualcosa, ma era stanco e alla fine piombò subito anche lui nel sonno.


	3. Chapter 3

Non era che Steve odiava svegliarsi avvinghiato a un altro corpo, solo che l'aveva sempre visto come un problema. Aveva avuto poche relazioni e svegliarsi con un partner da cui non voleva scappare era un lusso che non gli era capitato spesso. Quindi normalmente gli piaceva svegliarsi con un altro corpo nel letto, ma no, non con un corpo stretto al suo.  
Normalmente.  
Solo che finalmente la persona nel suo letto era Danny. E forse Steve voleva svegliarsi ogni giorno con il corpo di Danny contro il proprio.

Fanculo.

Steve si girò sul lato di Danny e si schiacciò contro il corpo del partner, la testa all'altezza giusta per appoggiare il mento sulla spalla dell'altro, un braccio e mano aperta sul petto.  
Danny era suo maledizione. Proprietà privata.  
Poco maturo, non del tutto sano, ma Steve era un bastardo possessivo nei confronti di Danny, lo sapeva. ( _Grazie Dory. Grazie John._ )  
Sentì Danny emettere un suono strano, un misto tra protesta e domanda, ma non se ne curò.  
Iniziò a leccare la pelle di Danny, mordendola ogni tanto.  
"Animale." Fu il borbottio di risposta.  
"Andiamo Danny, cerca di sopravvivere ancora oggi, poi ti aspettano due giorni di totale relax sulla nave. "  
"Bugiardo." Fu la risposta dall'oltretomba.  
"No, sul serio." Salì a baciare quel punto dietro l'orecchio che faceva miagolare Danny. "Domani mattina partiamo per la Big Island e quindi ci aspettano quasi due giorni di mare aperto. Ma oggi ce ne andiamo alla South Shore."  
"Che ora è?" Protestò l'altro.  
"È già tardi." Piagnucolò un po' Steve. Infatti non potevano trastullarsi troppo in letto, avrebbero finito per perdere la corriera per Poipu e lui proprio voleva andare a fare le immersioni in grotta.  
"Vai pure, non ti trattengo." Danny sembrava non avere intenzione di schiodarsi dal letto.  
Steve decise per un attacco diretto stile koala: si mise a cavalcioni su Danny e lo abbracciò con tutto il corpo. "Danno!"  
"Dio mio, quanto pesi!" Protestò il partner. "Mi alzo, mi alzo!"  
Vittoria! Steve gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. "Ti divertirai, vedrai!"

La giornata avrebbe avuto come tema le immersioni e Steve si sentiva molto eccitato.  
Avevano programmato di rimanere con il gruppo la mattina, in un'immersione per principianti alla South Shore, a Poipu, mentre nel pomeriggio Danny avrebbe oziato in spiaggia, o esplorato la cittadina, e Steve sarebbe andato in esplorazione di alcune grotte marine, tra cui le Sheraton Caverns.  
Si era già dato appuntamento con un istruttore, anche lui ex seal, per fare l'immersione insieme.

Danny non sembrava convinto di voler partecipare all'attività di snorkeling, finché non era arrivato alla spiaggia e aveva visto le tartarughe. Pochi lo sapevano ma Danny era un grande appassionato di documentari di animali, passione che aveva condiviso con Grace, e Steve aveva scelto quell'escursione principalmente per Danny (se fosse stato da solo avrebbe preso direttamente qualcosa di più avventuroso).  
"Guarda, guarda! Hai visto?!" Danny non faceva che indicare i pesci che si potevano vedere sotto la superfice da quando erano arrivati. E non era l'unico, anche il resto del gruppo era molto elettrizzato, l'istruttore faceva un po' fatica a mantenere l’attenzione sulle norme di sicurezza che stava loro spiegando.  
Steve per primo lo stava ignorando e stava testando la macchina fotografica subacquea che gli aveva regalato la squadra per il suo scorso compleanno e che, tra una cosa e l'altra, aveva veramente usato pochissimo.  
"Non ha neanche fatto finta di ascoltare quello che ho detto." Mph? Qualcuno stava parlando con lui?  
"Mister J., non ci faccia caso." Intervenne Danny, "Steve è un animale, ma" Danny gli lanciò un'occhiataccia a suo avviso ingiustificata "a onore di cronaca sa già queste cose, è qui in questo gruppo principianti solo per tenermi compagnia."  
L'istruttore prese per buona le parole di Danny. "Bene signori e signore, pinne ai piedi, maschere e boccagli ai loro posti" Steve voleva obiettare che erano dei tubi aeratori, non dei boccagli, ma il suo sesto senso (che aveva stranamente la voce di Danny) gli diceva che non era il caso di fare il precisino. Buttò discretamente un'occhiata a Danny per vedere se aveva bisogno di aiuto, ma era già sistemato di tutto punto con il materiale fornito della scuola. L'unica cosa che aveva portato era il top termico che usavano quando uscivano con la tavola da surf. Steve invece aveva tutta l'attrezzatura propria.

Avevano avuto una grande fortuna e trovato una giornata con mare e vento relativamente calmi. Complice anche il bel tempo, erano riusciti a passare tre ore piacevoli insieme al resto del gruppo, composto da una decina di persone più quattro ragazzi. Una cosa che infatti aveva stupito Steve in un primo momento era la presenza di ragazzi e bambini in crociera, anche se in numero decisamente inferiore rispetto gli adulti. Poi ci aveva riflettuto e in effetti quella era la prova tangibile che il target erano le coppie, che come tali potevano avere figli. Sentì fortemente la mancanza di Grace in quel momento.  
Comunque Steve aveva consumato una micro-sd a fare foto ai pesci e alle tartarughe. E a Danny.  
Danny che si era divertito e aveva anche riso con gli altri membri del gruppo e aveva preso sotto la sua ala i ragazzi quando i genitori avevano deciso di uscire dall’acqua perché troppo stanchi.  
Steve non era un patito della fotografia, preferiva vivere le cose piuttosto che guardarle dietro a una lente, ma quella mattina voleva assolutamente immortalare il momento.  
E poi era veramente pieno di tartarughe. Grace li avrebbe uccisi se non le avessero fotografate.

"Vorrei così tanto che Grace fosse qui con noi." Aveva commentato Danny, una volta tornati sulla terra ferma, guardando Erika e Sammy, due gemelle di dieci anni, giocare e cercare le conchiglie.  
Steve si avvicinò e lo abbracciò delicatamente da dietro. "Possiamo sempre tornarci." Gli baciò i capelli tutti scompigliati. " Magari riusciamo a fare una cosa di gruppo e portare qui tutta la nostra ohana."  
Danny ridacchiò. "Carina come idea." Si rilassò e si appoggiò con tutto il corpo contro quello di Steve. "La _nostra_ ohana. Mi piace."  
"Non dirmi che è una sorpresa per te." Possibile?  
"No." Intrecciò le braccia con quelle di Steve. "Mi piace. Semplice considerazione." Si girò nel suo abbraccio. " _Nostra._ " Un piccolo bacio. "Andiamo, ho dei ragazzi a cui devo mostrare come si costruisce un vero castello di sabbia."  
"Ehi, ricordami perché non alleni più la squadra di minibaseball?" Gli venne da chiedere di punto in bianco. Forse era stato vedere Danny circondato dai ragazzi che gli aveva fatto tornare in mente l'esperienza di qualche anno prima.  
"Perché Grace non fa più minibaseball. È lanciatissima con il cheerleading e quindi non ho più visto il motivo di farlo. Amo il baseball, ma ho troppo poco tempo per poter allenare. Alla fine lo facevo solo perché era un'occasione per stare con la mia bambina."  
"Che non è più una bambina."  
Danny gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. "Per me sarà _sempre_ una bambina."  
"Ne riparliamo al primo fidanzato."  
"Smettila, ti odio."

Come da programma nel pomeriggio avevano lasciato il gruppo dei croceristi e Steve si era unito alle immersioni di una piccola scuola di sub locale.  
Le Sheraton Caverns erano solo alcune delle grotte marine della zona: profonde una quindicina di metri, erano tra i siti più rinomati dell'isola.  
Steve era rimasto colpito dalla flora delle grotte: le pareti di roccia avevano uno strato limaccioso tutto intorno che ospitava una vivacissima fauna marina.  
Il gruppo con il quale Steve si era immerso era composto da altre quattro persone, tutte con un'ottima preparazione alle spalle, quindi procedevano piuttosto spediti.  
Passavano sopra e in mezzo a stretti canaloni, antri scuri che solo se illuminati dalle torce svelavano i variopinti pesci, crostacei e molluschi che vi avevano trovato rifugio.

Un po' gli dispiaceva di non avere Danny con se e condividere con lui l'esperienza, ma se lo snorkeling non creava nessun problema al proprio partner, non era sicuro che l'immersione era l'attività più adatta a una persona claustrofobica.  
Steve doveva ammettere che non sempre capiva bene come funzionava, ma conoscendo Danny era sicuro che sapesse regolarsi più che bene e quindi non aveva mai insistito in tutti gli anni che si conoscevano.

Tra una cosa e l'altra (battello, preparazione, immersione, decompressione, riporre gli attrezzi, battello) Steve era stato via quasi tre ore. Era un po' stanco, ma soprattutto affamato, quindi non appena aveva ritrovato Danny, si erano recati in uno dei posti consigliati da Adam.

"Questo panino è fantastico."  
"Ti piace?"  
"Se mi piace? È divino." Vide Danny sorridere e come lui godersi la piacevole brezza del mare. "Un hamburger fantastico."  
Si erano fermati a mangiare un panino a Poipu in una cena anticipata, visto che per pranzo avevano mangiato solo un'insalata di pollo (Steve aveva voluto tenersi leggero e Danny era stato solidale), e spulciando la lista avevano trovato che il tiki bar del Marriott Waiohai era rinomato per i suoi panini.  
"Certo che le Hawaii sono proprio dominate dai mega complessi alberghieri." Constatò Danny.  
"Tutto il necessario per farti passare delle vacanze da sogno." Gli rispose filosoficamente Steve.  
"Se dico che l'architettura delle Hawaii è terribile, ti offendi?"  
"Danny, ti preoccuperei se mi dicessi che ti piace qualcosa delle Hawaii. Sono rassegnato."  
"No, ma dai, onestamente." Appoggiò il panino per avere le mani libere di parlare. "La natura delle Hawaii, per quanto terrificante e pronta a ucciderti, è splendida. Ma l'architettura? Fa schifo. Tranne rare eccezioni non mi puoi dire che sia bella. È terribile." Mangiò un paio di patatine. "Lo sai un altro posto con architetture terribili? L'Inghilterra. Terribile. Le case sono tutte uguali. Trovi interi paesini in cui una casa non si distingue dall'altra. Alienante."  
"Tutta un'altra cosa rispetto il New Jersey." Non poté fare a meno di provocarlo.  
"Esatto. Hoboken non sarà la città più bella di questo mondo, ma ha personalità." Danny si stava agitando.  
"E poi ci registrano il _boss delle torte_." Gli ricordò Steve.  
"Non voglio sapere come lo sai." Ma era visibilmente divertito. "Comunque, per la cronaca, non è neanche la pasticceria migliore della città."  
"Non so se posso fidarmi. " Lo prese in giro Steve.  
L'altro non rispose subito. "Be', vorrà dire che dovrai venire di persona ad assaggiare le nostre specialità."  
Danny gliel'aveva detto molte volte, e anche Clara si era unita all’invito. Solo che in quel momento aveva tutto un altro peso. "Sì. Mi sa che mi tocca."

"Non dirmi che stai dormendo." Steve aveva sentito Danny uscire dal bagno, ma la stanchezza e la doccia l'avevano cullato in un piacevole stato di tepore dal quale non aveva molta voglia di risvegliarsi, o peggio muoversi.  
"No. " Mormorò Steve. Ma stava rispondendo ai baci di Danny. L'uomo era sopra di lui, ma non si stava appoggiando.  
"Vuoi che ti lascio in pace?" Gli chiese, accarezzandogli il viso.  
"No." E a rimarcare la cosa, strusciò il viso contro la mano dell’altro.  
"Cosa vuoi allora?" Era sceso a tormentargli il collo, tormentandolo con la punta della lingua.  
"Voglio che mi scopi." Gli rispose onestamente.  
Danny si bloccò a quelle parole. Steve non aprì gli occhi, ma continuò a sentire il respiro dell'uomo contro la propria pelle, unica prova che il partner era ancora lì con lui.  
"Credo che sia un po' prematuro." Sentì il calore del corpo di Danny contro il proprio, l'uomo si era sdraiato sul fianco ma senza interrompere il contatto fisico.  
"Non sono una donna."  
"Mai pensato. E per la cronaca maschilista come commento." Sentì che Danny era divertito.  
Steve sbuffò. "Hai capito quello che intendevo. Non mi servono i fiori e i cioccolatini. E poi è qualcosa che ho già fatto."  
"Posso garantire che me lo ricordo." Era gelosia quella?  
"È un'attività che mi piace e sono sicuro che mi piacerebbe anche con te." Aprì gli occhi e girò il viso a guardarlo.  
"Il mio non è un no definitivo." Danny lo stava accarezzando lungo il petto e aveva ripreso a baciarlo.  
Cavoli, Steve lo stava forzando. "Non dobbiamo per farlo per forza. Volevo solo che tu sapessi che è una possibilità. Tutto qui."  
"Mmm?" Danny non sembrava turbato, ma Steve aveva bisogno di avere la sua attenzione. Strattonò delicatamente i capelli dell'altro, fino a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Sto parlando della penetrazione. Non a tutti piace e non a tutti interessa."  
Danny annuì lentamente. "Ho capito. Non andarmi nel panico. Sono interessato a provare sesso anale sia in un verso che nell'altro. Ma non oggi, non mi sento pronto, siamo tutti e due stanchi e-"  
"Ok, ok." Lo interruppe Steve. Prese un lungo sospiro. "Hai ragione è una cosa che richiede preparazione e se hai bisogno posso-"  
"Alt." Fece cenno di stop con la mano. "Non ho mai avuto sesso anale con un uomo, ma ho fatto sesso anale con donne e, ho guardato più di qualche porno. So come funziona: pulizia, profilattico, tanta pazienza, un buon gel lubrificante e" lo baciò più profondamente "tanti, _tanti_ baci."  
"Tanti baci?" Steve era innamorato di un'idiota.  
"Mhmh. Una _marea_ di baci."  
"Mmm... mi hai convinto."  
"Sono contento."  
"Io proporrei di iniziare con i baci."  
"Ottima idea. Vedi, è per questo che sei il mio capo."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mio Dio. Che spettacolo." Erano le nove del mattino e la nave stava salpando in direzione della Big Island. Il loro tragitto aveva previsto di passare davanti alle scogliere della Na Pali Coast, attraversare il canale Kaulakah'i con l’isola di Ni'ihau e vedere la foce del Wailua River.  
Danny e Steve si stavano godendo la colazione prima, la mattinata poi, sui ponti situati all'esterno. L'aria era un po' fresca quel giorno ma non aveva impedito a un buon numero di ospiti di alzarsi piuttosto presto per godersi lo spettacolo.  
Steve aveva rinunciato alla nuotata mattutina per tenere compagnia a Danny e iniziare assieme a fare la conoscenza del personale. Lungo la navigazione avevano più volte cambiato punto di osservazione e ogni volta avevano cercato di interagire il più possibile con camerieri, baristi, addetti alla sicurezza, personale tecnico, un po' tutti.  
Non avevano registrato nulla di sospetto, ma avevano iniziato a chiedere in giro consigli su come rilassarsi e divertirsi sulla nave.  
La brezza marina stava scompigliando fastidiosamente di capelli di Danny, ma Steve non sembrava avere intenzione di mettersi in un punto più riparato della nave e se ne stava appoggiato a una delle balaustre a guardare la costa dell’isola che stavano lasciando.

  
"La mia preferita era la ragazza che ci ha suggerito il massaggio di coppia." Annunciò Danny.  
"Mh, mh." Ma stranamente Steve non gli stava prestando attenzione, anzi gli sembrava pensieroso.  
"Ehi, tesoro, tutto bene?" Gli cinse la vita con un braccio.  
"Sì, sì." Steve sbatté gli occhi, come si fosse risvegliato da un sogno.  
"Dov'eri finito?" Erano partner da 5 anni, conosceva molto bene alcune espressioni dell’altro.  
Il sorriso di Steve era stentato. "Alla gita. Quella che avevo fatto con la scuola." Prese un profondo respiro. "Una volta i professori erano decisamente meno terrorizzati di prendersi denunce da genitori per ginocchia sbucciate e il nostro insegnante di ginnastica riteneva che una bella pagaiata di gruppo era un grande esercizio per rafforzare il corpo e lo spirito."  
"Wow, lasciami indovinare: tu eri tra i primi." Steve non raccolse la provocazione, si limitò a fargli l'occhiolino.  
"Be’ tralasciando i miei trascorsi, un paio di ragazzi avevano iniziato a fare gli stupidi, spintonarsi, darsi remate, finché ovviamente non avevano ribaltato le loro canoe. Ma il problema era che mentre i ragazzi che facevano gli stupidi erano provetti nuotatori, avevano coinvolto anche un altro ragazzo che invece stava affogando. E sai chi arriva dal fondo del gruppo pagaiando, lanciandosi in mezzo alle barche, prendendolo, portandolo a riva?"  
"No?"  
"Doris."  
"Ah."  
"Già." Steve si stava fissando le mani. "Insegnava inglese nella mia stessa scuola media e quindi si era offerta di venire in gita con noi."  
Se ne stettero in silenzio. Danny non sapendo di preciso cosa dire.  
"Un'insegnante d’inglese. Dio che stupido che ero."  
"Ehi, ehi." Danny lo strinse a sé. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, abbassando il volto al suo. Lo baciò sulla guancia una, due volte. Si guardò intorno, ma per fortuna erano lontani dagli altri ospiti. "Quanti anni avevi? Dodici, tredici? E pensi che a tredici anni potevi capire che tua madre era un ex agente della CIA? Una dei migliori per giunta?" Fece appoggiare il capo di Steve sulla propria spalla. "Sono un fan di Doris? Assolutamente no. Ma credo dal profondo del mio cuore che tua madre credesse di aver chiuso con quella vita quando era diventata la signora McGarrett." Sentì il respiro pesante di Steve contro il proprio volto.  
"Papà poteva aiutarla. Era un poliziotto." Quante volte se lo doveva essere chiesto Steve da quando aveva scoperto la verità?  
Danny prese un respiro profondo. "Cosa fanno gli agenti della CIA nel momento in cui sono compromessi?"  
"Spariscono."  
"E nel momento in cui Doris ha reputato che la vita della sua famiglia era in pericolo ha, in maniera naturale e terribilmente logica, fatto affidamento al suo addestramento."  
"Saremo potuti fuggire con lei. Kono l’ha fatto."  
"Kono e Adam non avevano due figli. E credo che Doris non abbia detto nulla a tuo padre proprio per evitare una situazione simile. Se John McGarrett assomigliava anche solo un po’ a Steve McGarrett sono piuttosto sicuro che sarebbe andato all’inferno e oltre per la propria famiglia." Gli diede un bacio sulla spalla. "Tutto questo parlare mi ha fatto venire fame." Sentì Steve rilassarsi. "Andiamo al buffet?"  
"Buona idea. Dopo di che credo potremmo andare a fare un salto alla spa. Ho letto che c’è una piscina idromassaggio stupenda."

"Danno, sto morendo dalla noia."  
"Disse l’uomo addestrato per stare ore e ore immobile." Per Danny quello era puro e semplice relax.  
Danny aveva il forte sospetto che il resto della squadra non aveva opposto molta resistenza a farli andare sotto copertura in quella determinata crociera anche per una sorta di premio. Tutta la Five-O aveva avuto degli anni letteralmente orribili, e purtroppo l’ultimo appena trascorso era quello che aveva coinvolto Steve e Danny.  
"Non è decisamente la stessa cosa. "  
Danny si girò di scatto alla sua destra: la voce che gli aveva risposto non era quella di Steve. "Mi scusi? "  
Nella lussuosa vasca riscaldata c’erano altre cinque persone, due coppie e uno spaiato, quello che aveva risposto. Era biondo, sulla trentina, una corporatura con muscolatura ben definita ma snella. "Scusate, è che stavo pensando anch'io che era piuttosto noioso e lui, " indicò Steve "ha espresso perfettamente il mio pensiero. E" guardò Danny "le posso garantire che in missione è una cosa diverso."  
Vide l’animale annuire con quell’aria da saputello che irritava parecchio Danny. "Tenente comandante Steve McGarrett, ex servizi informativi della Marina. E lui è il detective Danny Williams."  
"Noi ci siamo già visti non è vero? Oltre che la mattina in piscina." Danny vide il volto dello sconosciuto illuminarsi. "al-Kut, lei era con i SEAL, giusto? Ex capitano Nate Fick, Primo Recon. Vi abbiamo dato assistenza durante la presa della base."  
Il volto di Steve si illuminò. "Adesso ricordo, all'epoca era tenente se non sbaglio. Siete quelli finiti su Rolling Stone." Si girò verso Danny. "Il capitano era con la sua unità in Iraq durante l'OIF. I Recon sono i corpi speciali dei Marines. "  
"Oh, quindi stessa grande famiglia, giusto?" Danny sperava di non aver fatto una gaffe.  
"In un certo senso." Si voltò verso l’uomo. "Cosa fa adesso di bello capitano Fick?"  
"Be’ prima di tutto mi chiami pure Nate."  
"Allora ribatto con Steve."  
L’uomo sorrise. "Sono un consulente a Washington di politica estera. E tu?"  
"Passato nella riserva e faccio parte di una task-force anti crimine alle Hawaii."  
"Wow, un bel cambiamento." Lo guardò un po’ stupito. "State alle Hawaii? Come mai allora siete qui?"  
"A questo posso rispondere io." S’intromise Danny. "È vero che stiamo alle Hawaii, ma siamo sempre sotto pressione, poco tempo per visitare le isole. Poi avevamo bisogno di staccare un po’ e" si avvicinò di più a Steve, fino ad appoggiarsi al corpo dell’altro. Sentì il corpo di Steve irrigidirsi e, per tentare di calmarlo, diede un piccolo bacio sulla spalla nuda dell’altro "volevamo qualcosa di speciale per la nostra prima vacanza come coppia." Vide Steve arrossire visibilmente. "E lei?"  
Danny vide il volto dell’uomo rabbuiarsi. "Vacanza. Da solo." E doveva esserci una storia dietro da come l’aveva detto.  
"Be’, capitano, penso di parlare anche a nome della marina" indicando il partner "se la invito a bere qualcosa con noi questa sera." Il corpo di Steve divenne come granito sotto le sue mani. Lanciò un’occhiata a Steve, e l’espressione sul volto del compagno era da aneurisma. Cosa diavolo… "Oh mio Dio," si sentì morire dall'imbarazzo, "la mia non era una proposta, non di quel genere, era veramente solo una proposta, per bere! Solo per bere!" Nate scoppiò a ridere. "Avevamo parlato con Steve di andare a sentire lo spettacolo musicale di questa sera e dopo provare l’enoteca!"  
"La ringrazio detective della sua _proposta_ , ma passo. Credo che-" e indicò Steve "sia meglio che vi lasci godere della compagnia reciproca. Però la crociera è ancora lunga, sono sicuro che avremo modo di scambiare di nuovo qualche chiacchiera."  
"Già." Steve porse la mano a Fick. "Lieto di averla rivista. E ci scusi. Io e il mio partner dobbiamo avere una piccola discussione. "

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di andare a letto con qualcuno che non sei tu, lo sai, vero?" Provò per l’ennesima volta Danny, mentre guardava la schiena di Steve scomparire nel bagno. "Steve, ti prego!"  
Erano rientrati in stanza, Steve oscuro come un temporale. Gli aveva praticamente ordinato di andarsi a lavare, e a poco erano servite le proteste di Danny che erano appena usciti dalla piscina.  
"Grandioso. " Be’ avrebbe approfittato per chiamare la squadra. "Kono, ti prego, dimmi che hai novità."  
"Wow. Certo che per essere qualcuno in vacanza hai una faccia…"  
"Sua altezza se l’è presa per una mia gaffe." Si autocommiserò. "Lasciamo stare."  
"Comunque buone notizie. Abbiamo trovato un indizio."  
"Bene! Spara." Ne aveva bisogno.  
"Merito di Chin e Jerry. Ci siamo chiesti come fosse possibile che persone sempre diverse erano quelle che approcciavano gli ospiti e, che fossero tutte identità false. Abbiamo controllato i movimenti bancari, e non, dei membri dell’ufficio del personale e… rullo di tamburi per cortesia, trovato Franz Cisco. Stile di vita molto al di sopra delle proprie possibilità."  
"Ottima notizia! E si trova a bordo?"  
"Negativo. È a Los Angeles. Chin e Lou sono già andati a fargli qualche domanda."  
"Bene ragazzi, teneteci aggiornati." La supplicò.

Dopo una decina di minuti Steve uscì dal bagno.  
"Ehi, ho appena parlato con Kono. Hanno un'ottima pista e può darsi che-" Uao. Steve era… un sogno. Steve era letteralmente un sogno materializzato dalla fantasia di Danny, perché non poteva semplicemente esistere nulla di più attraente ed eccitante di Steve nudo, la pelle ancora umida che giocava con i muscoli del suo corpo e (Danny era solo umano) un cazzo in tiro che faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca a Danny.  
L'unico indizio che non si trattava di una sua fantasia era l'espressione torva sul volto di Steve, e Danny aveva imparato a conoscere quella espressione nel corso degli anni (anche se non ne aveva compreso il significato fino a qualche giorno prima). "Non avevo nessuna intenzione di proporre una cosa a tre, non sono interessato a nessuno che non sia tu, e considero la nostra coppia _blindata_. Io e te, _stop_." Decise di chiarire subito.  
"Buono a sapersi." Ma Steve non si rilassò, continuò ad avanzare fino al letto, fino a giungere a portata di Danny. Con la rapidità di un ninja mancato era addosso a Danny, che da seduto si ritrovò semi sdraiato sul letto. "Altri programmi che vuoi condividere con me?"  
"No, mi rimetto ai tuoi desideri."  
"Bene. Spogliati." Si alzò e aprì il comodino. Tirò fuori gel e profilattico e glieli lanciò. "Credi che potresti avere voglia di scoparmi oggi?"  
"Be' non è la proposta più romantica che abbia ricevuto, ma per amore tuo posso sacrificar-mmh." Steve lo baciò con un ardore e possessività che Danny non aveva mai sperimentato con nessun altro partner, le mani dell'uomo che gli prendevano il volto e la bocca che lo divorava.  
Steve prese dallo stomaco, dove erano rimaste intrappolate, le due confezioni. Senza smettere di baciarlo, aprì il profilattico e il gel, e preparò il sesso di Danny.  
"Tesoro," Danny si stava sentendo un po' trascinato dagli eventi, "non che non mi piaccia la tua assertività-"  
"Assertività? Ti sto facendo una sega e dici _assertività_?! Danny, concentrati!" E come a ribadire il concetto, mentre una mano continuava il movimento su sesso di Danny, l'altra era scesa all'altezza delle palle.  
"Oh cazzo!" Danny stava morendo di piacere.  
" _Questa_ , questa è una risposta più appropriata." Steve era visibilmente soddisfatto di sé stesso.  
"Tu hai problemi, io te lo dico da anni, ma più ti conosco, più oh dio, oh mio dio-". Steve si era seduto sul cazzo di Danny e Danny stava morendo, aveva difficoltà a capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Steve lo spinse dolcemente fino a farlo sdraiare del tutto. "Fai un respiro profondo. Ecco, così... bravo, rilassati." Non poteva fare a meno di obbedire a quella voce. "Adesso ho bisogno che tu faccia quello che ti dico, ok?" Lo baciò dolcemente. "Abbiamo bisogno ancora di un po' di lubrificante." Si sollevò e Danny gemette disperato. "Mmm… non temere. Mi prenderò io cura di te, non ti lascio." E dopo aver aggiunto gel sul sesso di Danny, gli si riposizionò sopra, "Non fare quella faccia, non voglio torturarti. Infatti ho già iniziato a prepararmi in bagno."  
Danny sentì tutto il sangue scendere in mezzo alle gambe: era completamente dentro il sedere di Steve, i glutei dell'uomo contro il proprio inguine. "Steve-steve sto per venire." Era imbarazzante alla sua età, ma il sedere di Steve era delizioso e Danny era solo umano maledizione.  
"Non osare." Steve stava prendendo grandi boccate d'aria. "Aspetta." Prese dalle cosce contro cui si erano appoggiate le mani di Danny tra le proprie e se le fece scorrere lungo il petto. "Continua a toccarmi."  
Danny non se lo fece dire due volte: si inumidì le mani con la bocca e iniziò a esplorare ogni centimetro del corpo dell'altro, catalogando ogni sospiro e gemito, concentrato sul piacere di Steve.  
Se c'era una cosa che aveva scoperto nella sua limitata esperienza con gli uomini era che tendevano a riproporre sul partner quello che piaceva a loro. "Danny- _danny_ -" chi l'avrebbe mai detto che le palle del comandante McGarrett fossero così sensibili.  
"Si, Steve?" Ed era magnifico scoprire nuove espressioni di Steve, espressioni che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per far sì che fosse l'unico a vedere da quel momento in poi.  
"Stronzo." Steve mosse in avanti il bacino. Fissò Danny con aria di sfida. "Pronto alla tua prima scopata omo?"  
Danny gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia. "Ma quanto sei deficiente?"  
Anche Steve ridacchiò. "Tu continua solo a toccarmi, ok? Al resto ci penso io."  
Steve iniziò a muoversi, a sollevarsi e impalarsi nuovamente sul cazzo di Danny. Piccoli movimenti che facevano tremare Danny dal piacere. Ma poi, il ritmo aumentò e Steve stava letteralmente cavalcando Danny, gemendo il suo nome e supplicandolo. "Danny. Danny, ti prego." Steve appoggiò le mani sopra le spalle di Danny. " _Ti prego_ , toccami. Voglio-voglio sentire le tue mani." Il respiro si era fatto pesante, la voce roca.  
"Ok, ok. Però tu non stringere ti prego, perché sto cercando disperatamente di non venire." Perché non appena Danny aveva preso il sesso di Steve tra le mani, l'altro aveva stretto deliziosamente il sedere e Danny stava per esplodere.  
Steve scoppiò a ridere. "Pensi-pensi che sia _facile_?"  
Ma anche Steve dove essere al limite perché riprese a fottersi sul suo cazzo di Danny, muovendo il corpo su e giù, finché Danny non lo sentì contrarsi, inarcare la schiena e venire, mentre Danny non smetteva di muovere la mano sul sesso di Steve, coprendo il proprio petto con il seme dell'altro.  
Danny fece solo in tempo a stringere il corpo di Steve contro il proprio per venire anche lui, le braccia di Steve che l'avvolgevano.

"Steve?" Aspettò che l’uomo si girasse a guardarlo. "Ti amo."  
Steve gli sorrise. Si avvicinò, e appoggiò il volto sull'incavo della spalla di Danny. "Anch'ti amo." Gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita. Se ne stettero per un po' in silenzio, a godere semplicemente del calore reciproco. Poi però fu Steve a romperlo. "Non posso credere che sto per dirlo, ma sto sentendo le tue rotelle lavorare: a cosa stai pensando?"  
Danny gli rispose sinceramente. "Sono terrorizzato."  
" _Danno_!" Si staccò Steve, visibilmente scocciato.  
Danny sbuffò e se lo riposizionò contro. "Be’, vuoi che sia onesto? Sono terrorizzato, ok? E fin credo qui niente di nuovo. Ma... " Avvolse tutte e due le braccia attorno a Steve. "ma per la prima volta c'è una voce, c'è una voce nella mia testa che mi dice che andrà tutto bene, che non può che andare bene perché sei tu." Si stava commuovendo come una ragazzina. "Sei _tu_.” Prese un lungo respiro, cercò di calmarsi, ma non ce la faceva, non ce la faceva perché sentiva che doveva dire a Steve la verità. “Io-io non lo so. Tra noi due c’è sempre stata questa cosa, questa cosa enorme, lo sai di che cosa parlo, non è vero?" Vide Steve annuire. "E poi c’è il fatto che ho una fiducia totale in te, come non mi è mai capitato. Capiamoci, non è che credo a tutto quello che dici, soprattutto quando tenti di convincermi che in certi piatti ci vada l’ananas," lo sentì ridere "ma… so che farai di tutto per non ferirmi. Perché alla fin fine tu sei fantastico, una persona stupenda. Hai un cuore enorme e faresti qualsiasi cosa pur di rendere felici le persone che ami.” Era come se una mano gli stesse stritolando il cuore e tirando un pugno in pancia. "Ho rischiato di perderti innumerevoli volte in questi anni. " La più recente solo qualche mese fa. "Non voglio avere rimpianti. E a questo punto, sia che stiamo insieme, sia che rimaniamo amici, io sarei distrutto se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa." Danny stava piangendo e non gli importava. "Ti amo. Ti amo davvero tanto."  
"Ehi, ehi." Steve si era sollevato e gli stava accarezzando il volto con dolcezza. "Perché piangi? Non sapevo che scopare ti facesse questo effetto."  
"Deficiente." Lo sentì tentare di asciugargli le lacrime con i polpastrelli e la lingua. Danny lo baciò, affamato, stanco ma pieno di passione.  
Steve gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. "Ti amo anch'io. E… ho bisogno di te. Ho bisogno di averti al mio fianco, non perché non sopravvivrei senza di te, ma perché tu mi rendi felice, rendi il mio mondo migliore. Ok?"  
"Ok."

"Veramente pensavi che potessi proporre una cosa a tre?" Danny era ancora perplesso della scenata.  
Steve fece spallucce, tentando di sembrare indifferente. "Non si può mai sapere."  
"No, sul serio. Puoi stare tranquillo che la mia considerazione di coppie è duale e blindata. E-!" con la mano stoppò una possibile replica di Steve. "In quella occasione consideravo Rachel ancora mia moglie. E poi _io_ ero single."  
"Fa un po’ acqua come teoria, ma prendo atto del tuo punto di vista." Concesse, con la grazia del vincitore, Steve.  
"Anche perché non ho mai fatto una cosa a tre, non saprei neanche come funziona, cioè, come fai quando non c’è un regista, una sceneggiatura…?" Poi Danny valutò il silenzio dell’altro. "Steve, devi raccontarmi qualcosa? " L’uomo scosse il capo. "Quindi se vedessi Catherine e gli chiedessi-?"  
"Ok, ok, fermo lì. " Steve era un po’ rosso. "Allora, ne parliamo ora e poi non tocchiamo più l’argomento, ok? Ho esperienza di sesso con più di un partner. "  
"Con più di un partner? Voi dire orge?" Oddio, Danny si sentì come un pivello.  
" _Cosa_? Non esageriamo. Ho fatto un paio di cose a tre e una cosa a due più due."  
"Cioè quattro. Cioè un’orgia."  
" _No_! Due più due! Scambio di coppia." Aggiungendo, "come credi che Catherine abbia conosciuto Billy?"  
Uao, Danny non avrebbe cancellato quell'immagine facilmente dalla propria mente. "Ok, ho deciso che non voglio sapere altro."  
"Perché credi che Cath era così insistente delle uscite con te e Gabby?"  
"Questa immagine è terrificante ed estremamente eccitante allo stesso tempo."  
"Ma sono stato io a dirle di non pensarci neppure per un secondo."  
"Sul serio?"  
Annuì. "Volevo dare a me e a Cath una possibilità reale come coppia, così come tu avevi fatto con Gabby. E poi…" Lo vide diventare un po' rosso in volto, chiaramente in imbarazzo, "non volevo che tra noi... si, insomma, non volevo che ci fossero scuse, solo sesso." Prese un profondo respiro. "Se doveva succedere qualcosa tra di noi, volevo che fosse tra di noi e basta."  
Danny lo baciò. Era terribilmente romantico. "Ottima scelta." Si mise comodo, non avevano nulla di urgente da fare, solo aspettare le novità dalla squadra, e aveva intenzione di godersi Steve in pace almeno per qualche ora. "Però da come l’hai detta sembrava che Cath volesse con Gabby…"  
"Be’, di sicuro non le avrei lasciato metterti le mani addosso." Fu la risposta piccata di Steve.  
"Però avrei potuto guardare!" Piagnucolò.  
" _Danny_!"  
"Tu avresti potuto guardare con me!"

**Author's Note:**

> So cosa state pensando, questa storia chiede un prosieguo. Ci sarà. Solo che l'ho dovuta chiudere qui perché la seconda parte stava diventando troppo lunga e non riuscivo a concluderla in tempo per il BBI8. Però ho deciso che non aspetterò il BBI9 per finire le avventure di Steve e Danny in giro per le Hawaii, e inizierò a postarla sotto Natale in capitoli.  
> Però devo essere onesta e il mio non è stato solo un problema di tempo.  
> SEMI SPOILER: la 6° stagione non è stata una bella stagione per i McDanno fan, e tutto ciò che tentavo di scrivere ne risentiva tantissimo! Poi per fortuna P.L. si deve essere reso conto di aver esagerato e la 7° per il momento è tornata a essere McDanno-friendly (l'unica cosa che ho trovato insoddisfacente è come tutti i problemi tra Steve e Danny che sono emersi dalla 6° siano stati "spazzati sotto il tappeto").  
>   
> Cmq, critiche, suggerimenti, considerazioni sono ben accetti (btw mi trovate su tumblr con lo stesso nick).


End file.
